A Spellman-Charmed Vacation
by WickedLittleWitch17
Summary: Sabrina, her aunts and Salem come to San Francisco for a small vacation and to claim an inheritance passed down to them through a family relative. However, dark forces also seek the Spellman Family treasure. (Takes place between seasons 2-3 of Sabrina and season 2 of Charmed)
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina was giddy with excitement running through her body. The day had finally come for her to start spring break! No school, no Mr. Kraft giving her detention and no Libby to mock her just for fun. She was a bit bummed out that she couldn't spend any time with Harvey over break as he had to go to a family reunion in Boston.

However, the best part was that she and her aunts were going to San Francisco for the holiday. Her aunts had recently been informed that a family relative who lived in the Bay Area had left something in their will to them. Plus, Hilda wanted to go to an upcoming Gay Icon Music Festival and Zelda wanted to go to the De Young Museum to check out the newest art exhibition.

As for Sabrina, she could just go be a tourist and walk across the Golden Gate Bridge to shopping at Fisherman's Wharf. She was so ready for this vacation to begin. For now, though, what was she going to wear? Sabrina turned to her mirror and looked at her reflection. _Since it's the west coast it must be sunny_ , she thought. With a snap of her fingers she had changed from her long red skirt and long-sleeved green sweater into a pink tank top and white jean shorts.

"Oh bewitched blonde teen, are you ready or not?" Salem asked as he jumped onto her bed.

The sound of his voice nearly caused Sabrina to jump out of her skin. "Salem, there are two things you need to fix," Sabrina said, annoyed.

"Congress, and the fact that my food bowl is empty?" Salem asked with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she picked up a brush and began to brush her messy blonde hair. "No. Number one: you need to remember to knock before barging in my room and two: I'm changing!"

"Well if you're going to change then close the door," he said mockingly.

"It was closed," Sabrina said putting down her brush.

"Not all the way," Salem said.

"Iron locks are so going to be on my birthday list this year," Sabrina muttered. She started going through her drawers and closet to get some last minute clothes and accessories she might need. She already had her magic book buried deep in her suitcase but just in case she took with her a pair of emerald green shamrock earrings that would give the wearer temporary good luck (a gift from a leprechaun Zelda dated) and a bottle of a sticky potion that she was planning to put in Libby's shampoo as payback for making her wear a stupid carrot costume to promote Spring Cleaning Colons (a week long program for the students to eat nothing but fruits and veggies during the week before finals). Still cursing Libby could wait until after vacation. For now she was going to focus on just having some nice rest and relaxation in the City by the Bay.

"Sabrina, are you ready?" her Aunt Zelda called from downstairs.

"Just a second!" Sabrina called back. She quickly shoved her earrings, potion bottle and photo of Harvey into her purse, grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.

As she made her way down, Hilda and Zelda already had their bags fully packed and ready to go. The pile of suitcases could rival Sears Tower. They were just going to San Francisco for a week not a month long European vacation. She almost began to wonder if she packed too little for the trip.

"Well I can see your both packed for an eighty day trip around the world," Sabrina said cheerfully with a hint of sarcasm.

"Very funny, dear. Actually these three bags are mine. The rest of these are Hilda's and Salem's," Zelda explained. Sabrina followed her eyes to the pile once more. Zelda's three suitcases were like her, plain simple, yet classy and were in shades of a midnight blue fading to black. Hilda's suitcases were like a ball pit tent at a children's birthday party. They were in bright colors from reds, blues, pinks, yellows, oranges, ect, with kooky design patterns such as daisies or funny faces.

"Salem's coming too?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, the last time we left him alone in the house for just the weekend was to go see the final Beatles concert in San Francisco," Hilda said. "And then when we came back our house looked like the concert after it was done: abandoned, trashed and hazed."

"I said I was sorry," Salem said with a whine.

"The point is we can't leave Salem alone for even a day without him throwing a wild house party," Zelda said sternly, her eyes narrowing at Salem's.

"As much we would love to throw him in a mortal cat hotel we can't trust him amongst the other cats," Hilda said.

"Why not?" Sabrina asked.

"As you know Salem was a former war leader. He once managed to get all the neighborhood cats to nearly start war with their owners in order to take over the neighborhood," Zelda said.

"It was a moment when you were all weak and too peace-loving. Chaos had to be restored," Salem said proudly as he climbed on top of the suitcases.

"It was during the 60s, mainly during the hippie movement years. Anyway another reason why we need to take Salem is that he does have a vast knowledge of the Bay Area," said Hilda.

This was now a new fun fact of the day for Sabrina. "He does?"

"When Salem was human he would recruit witches, warlocks and other magical creatures to join his cause for world domination. San Francisco was one of the cities he recruited followers and was planning for it to be the first city he would conquer in the U.S.," Zelda said.

"By day we would stand by on the corners of streets from Haight to Castro and by night we would celebrate with drinks at the nearest bar," Salem said with pride.

"Not to mention you would go to opera and cry when you failed to get followers," added Hilda with a giggle.

"I'll never forget," Salem said with a sniffle, "Seeing Pagliacci, the tragedy of it all." Then the sniffling turned to sobbing. Now the cat was a bawling mess.

"Great story and all but I don't mean to rush but can we go now?" Sabrina asked, wincing a little.

"Oh of course honey, we just got carried away a little," said Zelda.

"Enough with the chit-chat. Salem get into the cat carrier, Zelly take us to paradise," Hilda said.

"With pleasure."

And with a snap of Zelda's fingers the Spellman women and Salem were now on their way to their hotel in San Francisco.

 _Meanwhile in San Francisco at the Halliwell Manor_

"Piper, I'm off," Prue Halliwell called out as she grabbed her bag and car keys from the living room coffee table.

"And just where are you going?" Piper asked, coming out of the kitchen. Despite having on an apron her entire body was covered in nothing but stains of flour and chocolate. Piper had invited her neighbor Dan over for afternoon tea, sandwiches and sweets. She was just finishing up making the dough for the peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies.

"The Gay Icon Music Festival is setting up right now. I want to get some behind-the-scene shots for my portfolio. I mean there will be a ton of photographers capturing moments when the festivities are going on but maybe not while they're prepping for the events," Prue explained as she slung her bag with her camera equipment over her shoulder.

"Okay but just be sure to meet us at the auction house exactly at 4:00 p.m.," Piper warned.

Earlier in the morning their younger sister Phoebe got a premonition that at the auction house Prue recently quit there would be a demon attack. A clock was behind the demon's head but all Phoebe could see was the handle indicating that it was four but didn't know the exact minute when the attack would occur. Phoebe was in her afternoon psychology class right now and Piper would pick her up as soon as her classes were done so they could get to the auction house in time.

Prue was very reluctant to go since she nearly quit a week ago but still she had to be there otherwise her two sisters didn't stand a chance. She knew with the Power of Three united together they were unbeatable…so far. She sighed and looked to her sister and nodded.

"Don't worry, by luck of coincidence the auction house happens to be near where I will be taking photos," Prue said. Before she exited the room she turned to her sister. "You've got a little flour in your hair."

"Great, what's the point of rubberbands and ponytails if food still gets stuck in your hair," Piper moaned as she began to smack the flour out of her long, dark strands.

"You can go bald," Prue joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Piper sighed. "You know you figured our ancestors could have at least wrote, some sort of spell that could come in handy for common household emergencies like cleaning or cooking."

"In this case baking. They probably were too busy vanquishing demons and avoiding being burned at the stake to focus on deciding if the hair from a unicorn or tears from a nereid would make the toilets shine better," Prue smirked. "Maybe you should start watching _Bewitched_ again like you did in high school. You can try and figure out what spell Samantha was doing right when it came to your so-called emergencies."

"Hey, preparing a nice meal for a guest in your house constitutes as an emergency."

"As well as trying to clean up in less than twenty minutes," Prue said as her eyes shifted to the grandfather clock. Piper now had only fifteen minutes to get the cookies in the oven as well as wash up from the mess.

"I'll consider figuring out on what spell Samantha used to prep for dinner. For now I need to let the cookies bake and freshen up," Piper said.

"Alright, good luck with your date! I'll have my phone on in case you need to contact me if Phoebe's vision changes," Prue said. She was hoping that maybe Phoebe would get a sense that the future now foresaw the demon choosing a different place to attack like an abandoned ally or warehouse. It was just a little too awkward for Prue right now to go to her old workplace. Hopefully something would surprise her at the festival today to take her mind off things. With demon-slaying, power controlling, lack of a social/love life things were just too hectic right now. Photography always helped her relax and with the positive vibes in the air of celebrating love and music, she felt she would be in a better mood by the time they would have to kick some demon ass.

"It's not a date!" Piper yelled back. Prue wasn't born yesterday and she knew that Piper knew it was a date.


	2. Chapter 2

In a flash, Sabrina, her aunts and Salem were at the bottom of the stairwell in their home and now right before Sabrina's eyes was a beautiful view of the ocean. They were on a hill with an overlook of the beach and a few restaurants down below. The air smelled salty, the sun was shining and there was a nice cool breeze that blew gently. Sabrina didn't know if they were in San Francisco or in heaven. Wherever her Aunt Zelda zapped them to it was paradise. That was until Sabrina turned around.

"Um…what is this?" Sabrina asked. Right in front of her stood a shabby small motel that could use a paint job. The walls looked cracked and the windows and other outlines of the building had dirt smudges with the size ranging from small specks to large splatters that could take a lane of the wall. If she squint her eyes enough, Sabrina could see maybe a few holes in the roof or the rust that sucked out the brick red paint color. Surrounding the edges and corners of the motel grounds were plants that were brown and way passed their overgrown state. It was a good thing that they were witches because if they rented a car they would barely find parking with the motel's small parking lot and the streets were just filled up with cars.

"Welcome to Cliff Casa!" Salem exclaimed.

"This is the nice hotel that you and your followers stayed at?" Hilda choked out.

"Yep, after a long day's work we would go down to the bar, have some drinks on the beach and then we'd wake up either in our rooms or the beach…depending if it was a good or bad day. I mean the view sort of hasn't changed…in two-hundred years," Salem said.

"TWO HUNDRED YEARS!" Zelda yelled. Hikers, joggers and other people began to stare at them. Then again her aunt Zelda was yelling at a black cat. Zelda took a deep breath in to calm herself.

"Well you asked me to find you a hotel with a good budget and in a nice area. This was as cheap as they come. Not my fault you broads are so picky with the details," Salem said with a snarky tone.

"If anything we can stay here for one night and then book another hotel that looks nice on the outside AND inside," Hilda suggested.

"Good idea Hildy. For now let's just drop off our bags and go downtown to get inheritance that Great Aunt Constance left us," Zelda said.

"You and Sabrina can go do that. Tonight is the opening night for the Gay Icon Music Festival," Hilda said.

"Well it's still the afternoon why don't you both come with us?" Zelda asked.

"Zelly the music fest may start at eight but everyone is prepping and gathering right now."

"I need to get my makeup and fur done," Salem said.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Fine then but first let's get checked in."

 _Meanwhile at San Francisco State University_

Piper Halliwell was sitting in her car drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. Her wristwatch read 3:30. Phoebe was supposed to be released from her psychology class fifteen minutes ago!

As she waited nervously she thought about her afternoon luncheon with Dan. It went well to just talk to a normal mortal for once. She may have felt sparks or it could have been her stomach from having one or too many cookies. Still, she just couldn't shake the feeling there was something between them. She just hoped it was a good one because love has definitely been avoiding her lately. With a warlock trying to kill her and Leo's responsibilities as a Whitelighter the love boat for Piper had been running slow lately. Maybe Dan was the one who could help her get back on track…Or maybe she was thinking too far ahead. Her thoughts were interrupted the moment she heard tapping on her car door's window. She turned to see Phoebe smiling and waving while balancing a bunch of books and folders in her free hand. Piper unlocked the doors and let her sister in.

Phoebe hopped onto the seat and tossed her backpack and books in the backseat. "Hey, sorry I'm late but I had to ask my professor some questions about the upcoming final and there was a line."

"It's okay, it's okay but for now let's get downtown to the auction house before we miss the demon," Piper said as she started the ignition to the car.

"Got the potions?" Phoebe asked.

"They're right here," Piper said as her eyes pointed to the cup holder. Nestled in the holders were two red bottles to each hole. If these potions didn't work Piper had some more stored in a duffle bag in the backseat just in case should something happened. It was always better to be prepared than unprepared.

"Oh yeah, I made some of these in the science lab," Phoebe said. She began to pull out two bottles from her back jeans pocket.

"When did you make these potions?" Piper asked.

"I had some free time before my last class so during my lunch break I went to the laboratory and made these just in case you couldn't make any if your lunch date went on too long," Phoebe explained shoving the bottles back in the front pocket of her jacket. There was a sudden rumbling, gurgling noise in the car and both knew where it was coming from.

"You haven't eaten since when again?" Piper asked.

"Since maybe at seven this morning when grabbing a breakfast sandwich and smoothie at McDonald's," Phoebe said as she tried to shush her growling stomach from making anymore loud noises.

Piper reached over and opened up the glove compartment. Inside were some leftover sandwiches and cookies from her lunch date with Dan. Phoebe quickly grabbed the ham & cheese with lettuce, tomato and mayo and devoured it within two bites. Good thing Piper had five other sandwiches that were supposed to be dinner for herself and Prue. With Phoebe's appetite right now she would get lucky if there were even two sandwiches to fill her belly by the time they were done vanquishing the demon. Maybe, since they would be downtown, they could go out to a nearby restaurant. She pulled out of her parking space and now they were officially on their way to the Buckland Auction House.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the shabby surroundings their hotel room was a little bit nicer than what it appeared to be from the outside. To Sabrina's surprise there were many people that were also staying at Cliff Casa. She figured by judging with the strange yet flamboyant outfits it was not only tourists but many attendees for the Gay Icon Music Festival. The check-in line had been so long that it took a good two hours until they finally reached the front.

The Spellman women checked into their room and it was a large suite enough for the four of them with two queen-sized beds, futon, TV screen, desk & chair, closet, drawers, and a bathroom. Sabrina and Zelda were busy putting away their clothes when they noticed smoke coming from the bathroom. The two of them looked at each other rolled their eyes. They knew that Hilda and Salem were so theatrical when it came to making an entrance and braced themselves for the bold, gaudiness that awaited their sight. Hilda and Salem emerged all dressed, glammed and glittered up. Bright yet little tiny fireworks began to flash around them as they dramatically posed in their getups.

"How do we look?" Hilda asked dramatically.

Hilda's shoulder length blond hair had been replaced with a large, jet black wig with curls on every strand. Her eyes were outlined in black eyeliner and a light shade of pink had a little touch of mascara to them. She wore a black leather jacket, black boots, a bedazzled black loose tank top and shorts. Dangly silver earrings and other silver jewelry adorned her ears, wrists and neck. Salem had a blond wig on top of his head and wore a simple, baby powder blue tuxedo.

"Are you sure you're going to a gay icon festival and not a best big hair wig show?" Sabrina sarcastically asked.

"No, come on Sabrina you don't know who I am?" Hilda whined.

"Great Aunt Constance? During the eighteen hundreds when perms and big wigs were in?" Zelda smirked.

"No I am Cher," Hilda said. She then did in her best (and yet worst) Cher voice as she sang, "DO YOU BELIEVE IN LIFE that I am Cher?"

Together Zelda and Sabrina chimed in, "Noooo." Hilda frowned and began to move loose wig strands out of her face. Even she wondered how Cher could handle this much hair back in the days.

Sabrina turned to Salem and still couldn't figure out who he was. She felt that maybe schools should start teaching about music icons from the 60s and beyond. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I am David Bowie during his Ziggy era," Salem said with pride.

"Salem I'm pretty sure Ziggy had red hair during that time," Zelda said as she grabbed her hotel key card off of the table. Salem then turned to the closet mirror and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no! The packet said it was supposed to be red! Red I tell you!" Salem exclaimed and then he began to do something far worse than cry: he started singing.

"Salem, if I fix your problem will you not sing during the rest of this vacation?" Sabrina asked as she grabbed her purse off of the futon.

"How can you fix this? Only music can help ease the humiliation of my poor, fashion disaster of hair and there's nothing you can do to ch-ch-change it," Salem sobbed.

Sabrina took a deep breath in through her nose and exhaled through her mouth calmly as she thought of the right words to say to Salem. She then chanted out loud the words that flowed through her:

 _For this poor, black cat with a blond head  
Turn his top hair color to Ziggy's bright red_

She pointed her finger and a small stream of glittery, orange dust produced from her the tip of her finger and swirled around Salem's blond wig. The dust then settled into the wig and the blond color turned from orange to red. Salem turned to the mirror and a smile lit up on his face.

"I must say Sabrina you do lovely work darling," Salem said in his best British accent.

"Your welcome, just remember the deal about no singing until the vacation is over," Sabrina said as she joined Zelda and headed towards the door.

"Yeah and you can't be singing during the festivities despite the many weirdos there will be at this thing," Hilda warned as she applied lipstick.

"Don't worry dears you won't be hearing another note out of me," British Salem said.

"Is Bowie the only one you're going to be the whole time during this festival?" asked Zelda.

"Oh no! Of course not I've got many others I am going to be. Like Bowie I always like to reinvent myself and go through…" dramatic pause and he began to sing song, "Ch-Ch-Changes turn and face the strange."

"AUNT HILDA, AUNT ZELDA!" Sabrina yelled as she put her fingers to her ears. With a snap of the fingers the singing had stopped and Salem now had a gag in his mouth.

Hilda turned to face her sister and niece, "You two don't have to worry. I'll make sure that he behaves like a normal, dressed up pet while were downtown," she said reassuringly with a wink.

"Thanks Hildy, let's go Sabrina. Be sure to meet us at the Bridge Rumble restaurant at 7:30 p.m.," Zelda said pointing to her wrist watch. The time right now read about 3:30 p.m.

"We will. Have fun and show me what Great Aunt Constance left us," Hilda called as Sabrina and Zelda left their hotel room.

 _Meanwhile in downtown San Francisco_

Prue sighed as she changed out film in her camera. She had been there for two hours and was down to her last roll. She hoped there was a store nearby so that she could get more film. She had been so amazed when capturing the sights of the stages to being set up to attendees going to bars already getting drunk and ready for a long night of partying. She began to notice other photographers arriving along with many police units helping set up the barriers to keep the norms away from the partygoers. One policeman stood out as he stacked up a sign that had instructions on it for people to take another route to avoid the chaos that would be happening later on.

"Darryl!" she shouted as she waved her hand. Darryl turned around and smiled. Perfect shot, Prue thought. She put her hand in the air and Darryl stopped in his tracks with a confused look on his face.

"Smile!" she said. He then put on a quick grin as she snapped the photo. She then walked over and gave him a hug.

"Chief has got you guys on party patrol tonight," she asked.

"Oh yeah, over recent years this festival has become pretty popular and last year I had to work overtime to help control the crowd when things got hectic around nine. Then again it was a full moon that night and crazy things always happen during those times," Darryl sighed.

"You don't need to tell me about crazy with insane antics happening to me every second of my life," Prue said.

"Point taken," Darryl said with a chuckle, "Oh and I was wondering you and your sisters could do me a favor."

"Is it some sort of case?" Prue asked as she began to adjust the lens.

"Yes, a couple of antiques have gone missing. I mean I know common thievery is not what you girls do but I think there is something magical going on," Darryl said in a low whisper.

"Magical?" Prue whispered back.

"Yeah the two victims were elderly women and the items that were stolen from them were special amulets they kept," Darryl explained.

"How do you know it's a magical kind of thing?"

"When I went to talk with the women I saw the signs. I mean the smell of strong herbs and symbols and items of the witchcraft stuff. Plus I think there's more to what these women are letting on. I don't think they told all they knew because I'm a human being. I think you and your sisters can get them to open up before another thievery strikes again," Darryl said.

"Okay I'll talk to Phoebe and Piper about this," Prue promised.

"Thank you, Prue," Darryl said and he walked away.

 _Meanwhile in the Underworld_

"Are you sure this is the relic we've been looking for?" the male demon Amon asked.

"I am positive. I can sense the power. Now is a good time for us to strike while that hag is out in the Bahamas," his female counterpart Lilith answered.

"But what about the Charmed Ones? They'll surely be after it. Plus from what I have learned relatives of that hag have come to claim this treasure," Amon said.

"I have managed to make some adjustments so that the object that we both seek will no longer be where THEY think it is," Lilith said with confidence.

"Where are we to be then my love?" Amon asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and stroked her fingers down his cheek. "The Buckland Auction House is where we need to be. Take us there baby."

"With pleasure." And the demonic couple shimmered out of their lair while their lips were locked in a full embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope we're not too late," Sabrina said as she and Zelda began running down the hallways. It was room 417 they had to find and of course it was on the very top floor. It was also convenient that the elevator was out of order and so both witches were running, no racing up the stairs before the auction began.

"Don't worry dear we'll make it, we have two minutes." Sabrina shouldn't have been surprised that Zelda was far ahead of her. Zelda did workout mainly yoga, Sabrina figured that if she survive this stair mountain marathon she would definitely go to the gym with Zelda for sure. And maybe for once be on top in her gym class.

They even wouldn't have to be at the stupid auction house if it wasn't for the mishap. Instead of receiving a necklace from Great Aunt Constance the lawyer presented the women with a shrunken head. The lawyer in charge of Constance's will checked and as it turns out the deliverers had accidently switched Constance's things she left in her will to things she would be auctioning off. Zelda said that the woman was probably trying to make a few quick bucks as though it were a garage sale. Constance always had relationships with dealers so it came as no surprise that Constance wasn't giving everything away to everyone in the family. When they demanded to know what had really happened to where Constance's heirloom was, the necklace was delivered to Buckland Auction House which was about five blocks away from where they were.

Now, they finally made it to the top and began to check both sides. Sabrina noticed that the biddings just got weirder and weirder. She and Zelda passed by rooms that auctioning off clothes, jewels to hair and hundred-year-old teeth. Finally they came to room 417 and to their surprise there was nobody in the room.

"Maybe we have the wrong room?" Sabrina said.

"No honey, the receptionist said that it was in room 417. I am not going down those stairs again. As soon as we get the necklace I'm just going to zap us back to the hotel for a nice long bubble bath."

Sabrina nodded her head and she and Zelda took seats in the front. Sabrina checked her wristwatch and the time read 3:53. She remembered that receptionist said the auction would start at 4:00 p.m. sharp. Two minutes later the room began to fill up with people (mostly mortals). On the side she and Zelda there were two elderly men and right behind them were a trio of mid-forties business women all on their cell phones killing time. To their opposite side there was only a couple sitting in the far back corner huddled close together. Their arms were wrapped around each other's bodies but would stood out to Sabrina was their good looks. They were both long-limbed, dark haired, and very well-dressed in black. Being dressed in that color gave them a mysterious feeling like they were hiding some sort of secret. Sabrina quickly looked away before they could catch her staring and right on cue, a woman and two men entered the room. The men were each carrying two large boxes of items. The auction was about to begin.

 _Meanwhile…_

Piper quickly pulled into the nearest parking space in the area's parking lot. She quickly unlocked the car. They both only had one minute before four o'clock and they had no clue which room to go to. If anything, hopefully Prue was already there.

"Go, go, go!" she said as she and Phoebe scrambled out of the car and into the auction house.

Both women ran into the front lobby and luckily saw their sister talking to the receptionist.

"Okay so it's in that room?" Prue asked as she scribbled something down on a small piece of paper.

"Positive," the receptionist replied through a mouthful of bubblegum.

As soon as Prue was done using the pen she handed it back and thanked the receptionist.

"Prue!" her sisters called in unison. Prue made her way over and gave both sisters a quick hug.

"You both made it," Prue said.

"Yeah sorry but my class ended a little later than expected and I had some questions for the professor and then there was traffic and blah, blah, blah…" Phoebe explained.

"So did you find out what room we need to be in because unfortunately Phoebe's vision didn't show squat," Piper said.

"It showed us that we needed to be here at four," Phoebe said as her eyes glanced at the clock, "which is now," and her shoulders slumped.

"Don't worry the good news is that there is one auction going on right now," Prue said.

Piper always knew where there was good there was bad and anything to do with magic: ugly. "And the bad news?"

"It's on the top floor so we need to stop talking and start running," Prue said as she raced for the stairway. Her sisters followed and now they were all sprinting to the top as though they were racing in the Bay-to-Breakers marathon.

"And why couldn't we take the elevator?" Piper called from down below as she tried to keep up with her sisters.

"Coincidence, the elevator is down," Prue called back as they were now making their way past the second floor.

Piper managed to yell out something in between breaths. "That's not a coincidence, that's bad luck!"

"Well we're like in that scene from _Ghostbusters_ where they had to go up the stairwell…except of course, we're in better shape and cuter." Even in dire situations Phoebe always managed to say something positive or funny.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay so for our first bid we have this very priceless amulet," the auction lady said holding up the necklace. Sabrina thought it was a very beautiful piece of jewelry. The amulet had a long gold chain and stunning red stone in the center that had a unique marking on it. Sabrina was thinking it would go great with a dress she was planning on wearing to the upcoming Junior Prom with Harvey. Like the stone it was a lovely shade of red and the gold chain would match with the gold bracelet, earrings and heels she had in mind. Unfortunately she only had twenty bucks in her wallet and the pendant looked definitely worth more than a mere twenty dollar bill.

 _Maybe I can convince Aunt Zelda that this can be my early birthday gift_ , she thought.

"Um that amulet isn't for sale," Zelda spoke up before any of the bidders had a chance to raise a hand. She immediately reached for the folder in her purse for the copy of the will that belonged to Great Aunt Constance. "According to the will of Constance Spellman that amulet was actually supposed to be left to her nieces which I am one of them."

The auction lady nodded her head and asked Zelda to come forward with the copy of the will and her ID to discuss the situation. Sabrina looked around and noticed many peoples

 _Or on second thought guess we won't have to pay a single penny_ , Sabrina thought gleefully. Even if her aunts said no that she couldn't use the necklace for Junior Prom she could always enchant another object to replace it for a few hours.

"Dammit," muttered a grouchy-hoarse voice from the back. Sabrina turned to see the good-looking couple still with their arms around each other. The woman was muttering something to her boyfriend but she noticed they weren't taking their glaring eyes off of her aunt.

Sabrina began to feel a little nervous. She knew the difference between looks of jealousy and looks to kill. She had always received looks of jealousy mainly from Libby whether she did well on a test or of course when Harvey picked her (Sabrina) over Libby to be his girlfriend and their shared intimate moments in school. She saw the look of kill when it came to Salem. If it involved power, money or his food bowl Salem made no hesitation to go for it. As a former wannabe dictator Sabrina saw that fire in his little yellow eyes. And she was now seeing that same fire in the couple's eyes.

Her attention was turned away as three brunettes entered the room. The way they entered you figured that they had just been running in a race and this auction room was the finish line.

"Everyone please leave, you all have to get out of here," the one with the short, glossy dark hair, bright green eyes and pale skin said.

"Oh hello Prue, what are you doing here?" the auction lady asked.

"Karol, listen you need to get everyone out of here now," the one called Prue said.

"Oh let's just finish them all off." Sabrina turned her head again and this time noticed the couple's arms were no longer around each other and that they seemed to be getting up from their seats. She also noticed fire was coming out of their hands. She then screamed:

"FIRE!"

Everyone's heads were now turned to the mysterious couple. They saw the fire and began to flee: everyone but Sabrina, her Aunt Zelda and the three brunettes.

"Big mouth brat!" the woman hissed and hurled the fireball in her hands towards Sabrina. Sabrina immediately moved away and managed to get the far side of the wall and hid behind the post. She turned to her Aunt Zelda who was ready to use her little finger to fire off a big spell but surprisingly the woman was all of sudden thrown against the back wall of the room. She looked to her Aunt Zelda who was equally surprised and then their eyes looked at the trio. The three women looked as though they've been in this kind of battle before. They stood tall with their hands ready to fire off whatever they had up their sleeves.

The youngest looking one then pulled a small vile of blue liquid and threw it right at the fire man. He threw a fireball in turn and the explosion between the vile and his power sent the trio and him falling backwards. However, unlike the trio, he recovered quickly.

"You stupid witches!" the man snarled and he hurled another fireball. This time it was heading for her Aunt Zelda. Luckily her aunt leaped to the side but managed to catch a bit of the flame on her pants. Being a witch she managed to evaporate the fire on her clothes but she couldn't erase the angry wound on her leg. Despite its small appearance Sabrina could the see the large blood pool beginning to form around her. Sabrina looked into her aunt's eyes before Zelda collapsed.

 _There's got to be something I can do_. She was a witch after all, descended from a powerful bloodline of witches and warlocks. Sabrina then looked into her purse. "Hotel key, phone, there has to be a useful item in here," she muttered to herself as she kept digging. Just then her fingers wrapped around something cool, glass-like and…sticky? "The sticky prank potion," she whispered. Sabrina then looked at her aunt Zelda who was still unconscious and the trio who were now just beginning to stand up. Sabrina then turned her attention to the fire man as she began to approach them. She even caught a glimpse of his girlfriend now rising from the mess she was thrown against. It was now or never.

"Hey fire hands," Sabrina shouted. Maybe not the best insult to the man but whatever. She then threw the potion at him. Like with the other witch he threw a fireball at the bottle. However it wasn't fast enough because the potion was thrown so close to him by the time his power and bottle made contact a good portion of the sticky substance managed to get on him. Immediately his clothes and feet were stained well that he could barely move his hands to conjure fire.

"What did you do?" one of the brunettes asked. She had long dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin.

"He's stuck...for now. If you three have a plan to stop him do it now," Sabrina said. The girl nodded and took another vile from the younger one and prepared to throw it. Sabrina then turned to his girlfriend whom he shouted at to get away and to avenge him. The woman then disappeared in a blink of an eye but not before glaring at Sabrina with such hate. The witch then threw the vile at the man and he began to burst into flames. Sabrina looked away: she just couldn't bear to watch. As soon as his screaming stopped she felt something sticky on her arms. It was old remnants of the sticky potion she used to stop him.

Better the potion than a part of him, she thought. Her thoughts came to a halt as she looked over at her aunt. Zelda was still lying asleep but a small portion of the green potion managed to get on her face and shirt. Sabrina ran over to her, at least to stop the bleeding. She then looked up at the trio with watery eyes.

"Please help me get her to a hospital or call an ambulance or something," she sobbed with large tears coming down her face.

"Don't worry it's going to be okay. My name is Piper and we'll call for help. LEO!" Piper called as she put an arm around Sabrina. Sabrina didn't shrug it off. She was in need of comfort. All of sudden a large form of white, glittery light poured in out of nowhere right next to Piper. The light dispersed and in its place was a not-bad-looking man. He was cute but couldn't compare to Harvey as far as Sabrina knew…or as far as her loyalty to Harvey knew.

"Leo, she has a pretty bad wound from the demon," Piper explained. Leo then looked down and examined her. Stark recognition reached his cute features as he choked the words, "Zelda Spellman?"

"You know her?" Prue and Sabrina asked in unison.

"I'll explain later. Let's get her back to the manor. Everyone put your hands on her," Leo said and they all disappeared from the auction hall in a flash.

 _Meanwhile in downtown San Francisco at the Gay Icon Music Fest_

"Shake that! Shake that!" Hilda yelled as she moved around in the crowd. She and Salem were having a blast as they were now in the heart of the dancefloor. They had begun to play music an hour after they arrived. Before she and Salem hit the bars and made conversation with the mortal and magical who were all there to celebrate pride and music. One minute she was dancing with a mortal who was also dressed up as Cher and now she had her back against a fairy who was dressed in Judy Garland glam. Hilda then looked over at Salem who had made his way to center stage. For all the drunk, mortals and magical creatures it wasn't odd for them to see a dressed up cat on stage. Salem was crooning on stage on top of a piano with a wizard all in Elton John getup.

"Thank you Elton darling and now then everyone in the audience for this next song I sing…," dramatic pause, "LET'S DANCE!"

Hilda then felt more squished in as more and more people made their way to dancefloor. Still that didn't stop her from dancing.

Salem continued to do his best as the David Bowie classic hit the speakers:

 _Put on your red shoes and dance the blues_

With those lyrics being sung Hilda began to notice many people's slippers, boots, heels, sandals and other shoes turning red. _Might as well join the crowd_ , Hilda thought as she snapped her fingers and had turned her shiny black stiletto boots into a bright shade of red. She then wiggled her fingers and turned Salem's little blue shoes red as well. Not as red as his Ziggy hair but red enough to clash against his baby blue suit. It didn't seem to bother him as he kept singing:

 _Let's dance to the song  
They're playin' on the radio_

 _I hope Sabrina and Zelda are having fun like we are_ , Hilda thought as she began to sway under the early rising moonlight.


	6. Chapter 6

It took about thirty seconds for Sabrina's eyes to adjust. The glittery light they vanished in managed to cause a few light flashes to appear in her vision. It was like when a person looks at the sun and then when they look back on the ground they see little light glitches.

Note to self, next time close eyes when disappearing in light that rivals the sun, Sabrina thought. She then looked to her surroundings. The man called Leo put her aunt on one of the couches and noticed by his magic he was healing her injury.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sabrina asked.

"She'll be fine. The wound is beginning close up," Leo said as he stepped away. "She just needs to get some rest and some grape juice."

"Grape juice?" Sabrina asked, confused.

"Just trust me, Piper where do keep the grape juice?" Leo asked heading to the kitchen.

"It's in the fridge," Piper called back. The three women turned to Sabrina. Sabrina wished she could just hide but holding her aunt's hand was the next best thing. All at once she just stuttered and blurted out everything that was coming to her mind: fire, music, waffles, crab, lobster, magic, weirdos, ect.

Prue then put her hand out, "Whoa time out. Just take a deep breath, slow down and just start from the beginning."

Sabrina wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and took in a deep breath and exhaled. She then introduced herself and Zelda and told them everything in terms of just coming to the Bay Area for a spring break vacation, collect an inheritance and enjoy the wonderful sights and other tourist activities the city had to offer. All in all she never expected to get dragged into a demonic fight. Sabrina also learned about the three women (a.k.a. the Halliwell sisters), how they were the-so-called Charmed Ones: the most powerful witches and protectors of all time. And if dealing with demons was part of the job requirement Sabrina was glad to not be one of them. Besides she's already had demons to deal with until she graduated from high school: homework, tests, cafeteria food, Mr. Kraft and Libby. Then again two out of the five would not be waiting for her in college.

"So now to basic question: what were those scum doing at the auction house?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. I mean we were only there to collect an heirloom that got there by accident," Sabrina said.

"I find it hard to call it a coincidence about this whole situation," Prue declared as she took a seat in the couch opposite side of Sabrina and Zelda.

"Me too," Piper sighed taking a seat next to Prue.

"Yeah, we should go consult the book of shadows to see if we can find any info on those two demons," Phoebe said.

"Right I'll go upstairs to look up any info. Is there anything else we can get you two?" Prue asked.

"Um, I just need to call my Aunt Hilda. She and our…friend are at the Gay Icon Music Fest. What's your address?"

The Halliwell sisters told her and Sabrina took out her cell phone and began to call her Aunt Hilda. Sabrina was amazed that Hilda managed to pick up despite being in a large crowd with loud music blaring through the streets. Sabrina could here Madonna's hit single _Vogue_ playing as she tried to explain for Hilda and Salem to come to a new location and not the planned dinner location. Still Hilda could barely here her so Sabrina hung up and texted the Halliwell's address to her. Five seconds after the text Hilda and Salem appeared in front of everyone. Hilda's wig was beginning to detach itself from her scalp and Salem could barely keep one eye open. Both looked at Sabrina and then their attention turned to Zelda.

"Oh god what happened to her?" Hilda asked. Sabrina and the sisters explained to them both what happened and Leo gave everyone some grape juice.

"That is one bad wound," Hilda said taking another sip of her juice.

"It sure is," Salem said as he poked it. Zelda then shot up grunting in pain. She then glared at Salem.

"SALEM!" Zelda shouted.

"Look she's alive," Salem said cringingly.

"She was breathing peacefully until you decided to let your stupidity get the better of you," Hilda snapped.

"It's not stupidity. I'm a cat, I'm curious and my paws couldn't help it like right now." Right on cue Salem's paw took another poke at the wound. Zelda hissed and immediately zapped a straightjacket onto Salem. No longer in his Ziggy getup he was now just a black cat in a straightjacket. This got a laugh from the Halliwell sisters and even the Spellman women.

"You can't do this, I feel so out of character," Salem shouted pathetically.

"Let me help with that," Hilda said and she pointed her finger at Salem and instantly a long, black messy wig grew out on top of his head. "There, you're Alice Cooper for the Halloween Fest in October."

Salem shook his wildly head a bit as though he was testing out the wig. "You know I think I can live with this look for the night."

"Good for you. Sabrina now let's…" Before Zelda could continue she just noticed that they weren't in the auction room, or their hotel room, not even a hospital room for that matter. She looked around the place and while confirming that it was really Sabrina, Hilda and Salem she vaguely remembered the three brunettes bursting in on the scene and then she remembered the demonic couple along with the fire and Sabrina before passing out. She then looked around the living room and now she knew where they were. She had been in this house before.

"You must be the Halliwells," she said.

"You know who we are?" Phoebe asked.

"Well sort of are you Penny's granddaughters?" Zelda asked.

"Um, yeah we are," Piper answered.

"Oh Hilda don't you remember coming here for lunches when we little?"

"Uh, no," Hilda said as she began to take off her black wig. The room was getting a little warm and the heavy wig was not helping at all. Hilda then observed the surroundings and then walked into another room. Realization flashed before her eyes. Zelda was right, they both have been in this house before.

"Oh Zelly you're right!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Of course I am," Zelda said with a hint of pride.

"Wait when did you both come here?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes and how do you know Grams?" Prue piped up.

"And Leo," Piper inquired.

"When we were little we would sometimes come here for vacation and we would stay with our Great Aunt Constance. And many times your grandmother, Penny, would have us over for lunch and sometimes babysat us when Constance could not," Hilda said.

"And we know Leo because he helped us out from time to time Hilda, Ted and Vesta were running wild around the city," Zelda explained.

"It wasn't the worst babysitting experience I ever had," Leo said with a reassuring smile.

"Uh are we forgetting something Miss-Little-Pulled-Over for flying in a no broomstick fly zone," Hilda asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes and he helped me avoid from getting into trouble for flying past a mortal airplane," Zelda said with an eye roll.

"And this was?" Sabrina asked.

"Years and years and years ago," the aunts said in unison.

"Back to very dark stone age time if you ask me," Salem joked as he giggled evilly.

"How about we put a muzzle on you like they did for Hannibal Lecter? You already have the straightjacket on," Zelda said with an evil smile that could rival his own.

"I'll just keep my trap shut," Salem said quickly.

"That's what I thought," Zelda said with a smirk.

"Okay great with the family reunion and stuff but this doesn't explain why those demons attacked us," Sabrina said.

"It might have something to do with the heirloom," Zelda said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the amulet. Upon further inspection Sabrina still couldn't help but admire its beauty. She was still hypnotized by the red stone shining brightly against the faded light. Something caught her eye and she moved her head a little closer. Sabrina then let out a little yelp and nearly fell out of her seat but managed to spill her grape juice on the carpet.

"What happened?" Hilda asked.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, um no…I'm not sure. I just think I saw something inside the jewel," Sabrina said as she raised a finger to point at the stone. She hoped she was just imagining things but then again it was

Zelda, Hilda and the Halliwell sisters then inspected the pendant again.

"It's too hard to see if there is something inside," Hilda said. Zelda then snapped her fingers and a large, magic magnifying glass appeared in her left hand. Everyone then huddled together and squinted, their eyes…and then they all jumped back.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know but I know someone who might have the answer. Can I borrow your phone?" Zelda asked.

"Here you go," Piper said handing her the phone.

Zelda dialed the buttons and exited the living room. Five minutes later, she returned, fuming. "It seems Great Aunt Constance would rather prefer to attend to her massage then assist us in this whole mess."

"Where did you say she was vacationing?" Hilda asked.

"I didn't," Zelda replied.

"Well what do we do now?" Sabrina asked. Everyone in the room was now stumped. An awkward silenced passed over as they all tried to think of what would be the next step into not only finding answers about the demons but also to the amulet as well. Phoebe was the first one to break the silence, "Let's go up to attic I have an idea."

Everyone followed her upstairs to attic. Phoebe instructed Prue and Piper to get some candles they had off of the shelf and a lighter. The two sisters nodded and had Leo keep the Spellmans a good distance away. The Halliwells cleared up an open space on the carpet and had begun to move and put away books, crystals, cups, and jars full of herbs and god knows what. The women then began to place candles around the now cleared floor and Prue and Piper began to light them one by one while Phoebe began scribbling something down on a torn piece of paper.

"What are they doing?" Sabrina whispered to her aunts.

"They're doing some sort of summoning spell but I don't who they're going to summon," Zelda said.

"You'll know who it is once the summoning is completed," Leo said.

The three sisters then stood in the center of the summoning circle and chanted the words:

 _Hear these words  
Hear our cry,  
Spirit from the other side  
Come to me,  
We summon thee,  
Cross now the great divide_

Right before them an elderly woman appeared. Sabrina could tell she was a ghost since you could literally see through her. Sabrina had no doubt that if she threw a water balloon or a potion at this woman it would just go right through her. For an elder she didn't look that bad like as though she were ancient looking. She had a few wrinkles on her face but her elegant posture and sparkly brown eyes almost gave a sense that she was still a young woman that was trapped in an elder's body. Her hair was short and blond in some sort of bobcut style and she was wearing a red turtleneck and black pants. Loose, dangly red and gold earrings adorned her earlobes while her smiling lips were outlined in the same shade of red lipstick. When Sabrina turned to her aunts and judging by their shocked faces they knew who this woman was.

"Hello my darlings," the woman said to the Halliwells.

"Hi Grams," the Halliwells said back.


	7. Chapter 7

Penny Halliwell stuck her head up and her eyes widen with delight for what she saw behind her granddaughters. "Hilda and Zelda Spellman, it's so good to see you two again. You both look great and are you still single?"

"Not me," Zelda exclaimed as her hand shot up like a child's would when they wanted to be called on by the teacher. Despite talking directly to Penny, Zelda began gush on her relationship with her latest boyfriend: Willard Kraft, a.k.a. Hilda's EX-boyfriend and Sabrina's high school principle. The fact that it was a fact that Mr. Kraft is Zelda's boyfriend made Sabrina and Hilda wanted to gag the very instant. Even the Halliwell sisters wanted to gag with them. They couldn't even imagine their own mother dating one of their high school teachers, let alone principle.

"Kinda awkward," Prue muttered quietly under her breath.

"I'm going to have to agree on that," Piper agreed.

"Totally gross," Phoebe said a little too loudly. Penny narrowed her eyes at Phoebe but was starting to lose interest when finding out that Zelda's boyfriend was just a mere mortal. When Zelda was finally finished gushing Penny turned back towards her granddaughters.

"Now why did you girls summon me?" Penny asked. All at once everyone began to speak. Penny could barely make out a single sentence except the words that were seemingly repeated: _demon…fire…amulet…attacks_.

"ONE AT A TIME!" she hollered. The room went silent and Sabrina broke the silence.

"My aunts and I came here for a vacation and to collect an heirloom. We were attacked when we went to claim it and I think I saw something inside of the jewel." Sabrina then stepped forward and approached the elder Halliwell. She held out the amulet to her. "You were friends with Great Aunt Constance, does this ring any bells to you?"

Penny examined the amulet and gasped. "I knew she should have sent it to another dimension," she muttered angrily.

"So you know what this is?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I do," Penny admitted with a bit of reluctance.

"And there are others too? Am I not wrong?" Prue asked. The whole room was now focused on her. "Darryl informed me today of there being attacks on two other women similar to this situation."

"Yes there are three amulets. This is one of them," Penny explained.

"And so what's so magical and dangerous about them?" Phoebe inquired.

"These amulets are not only fashion accessories but also prisons. Each of the gemstones contains a powerful piece of a dark spirit in each of them."

"Who's the dark spirit?" Hilda asked.

"His name is KAOS."

"Sounds like the name of a rockstar or a band," Sabrina commented.

"Hilda, where do we know that name?" Zelda piped up as she looked at her sister.

"I don't know Zelly but you are right it's vaguely familiar," Hilda said bringing her hand to her chin as she tried to think as hard as she could. Then again Zelda was the best thinker and had the better memory so she could just leave it all to her. Sabrina looked over from her aunts to the Halliwell sisters who were busy skimming through a large, thick dark green book.

"You girls can find him on either page 99 or 215," Penny said.

"Here he is," Piper said pointing her finger on it. Now everyone was huddled around the book. The book read that KAOS was a spirit of poisoning the natural elements. With fire he could burn down civilizations, poison the water where it was not only undrinkable but could be acidic as well and then tainting the skies with smoke and pollution. The only way to stop him was to split and seal him within the earth or something made from the earth. Sabrina noted that the drawing of him in the book reminded her of a large, dark smoky cloud only with a face and some sort shape of hair. The book also said he was manipulative in disguises as well.

"Hilda now I remember," Zelda said.

Thank goodness because I don't, Hilda thought.

"So you've encountered him before?" Prue asked.

"Yes when Hilda, Vesta, Ted and I came to the Bay Area Vesta made some friends and they invited us out to a bonfire in Ocean Beach. We snuck out of Great Aunt Constance's house and we were partying and having a good time. And then KAOS came over and tried to suck out our souls. We blacked out and then the next morning we were back in Constance's house too tired to even have breakfast."

"Zelly I think when we woke up it wasn't even breakfast time," Hilda said.

"Oh yes you're right. We woke up around in the late afternoon and ended up doing chores for the rest of the vacation," Zelda said.

"While you girls were passed out Constance and the other two witches battled KAOS and managed to seal him up in the amulets. Then you girls were punished," Penny said.

"Who are the other two witches that helped defeat him?" Piper asked.

"The other two witches are Fiona Warwick and Jennifer Rhodes. I think they still reside here in San Francisco," Penny said.

"Okay so let's look them up in the phone book tomorrow and pay them a visit," Sabrina suggested.

"We've got an easier method Sabrina," Phoebe said.

"Which is?" Sabrina asked.

"Since they're both witches we can just scry for them," Prue explained.

"Actually I'll do you all a favor. I actually know where they both are," Leo piped up.

"So you're stalking cute, little old witches now honey?" Piper teased playfully.

"No Piper, both Fiona and Jennifer were my charges years ago. Sometimes they'll ask for me to fix their TV, radio and of course plumbing," Leo said.

"So where are they?" Prue asked.

"Fiona lives in an apartment on Leavenworth near the Fairmont Hotel and Jennifer lives in a small house out in the Sunset near Ocean Beach," Leo explained.

"Okay then so tomorrow why don't we all split up so we can get the amulets before the demons do. Tonight we should all rest it's been a long day. Piper you'll make the vanquishing potions. Leo you stay and guard her just in case some demons come lurking around. The rest of us split up to find the other two," Prue said.

"I can stay help her make the potions. It is one of my specialties," Zelda said.

"I can always use another hand around the house, literally. And plus we can get the potions done faster," Piper said looking at Zelda with approval.

"Faster, for what exactly? Another lunch date with Dan?" Phoebe asked teasingly.

"Leave my love life out for once Pheebs," Piper said punching her younger sister gently in the arm.

"Well we're gonna go back to the hotel and get some sleep and we can meet you guys here tomorrow," Hilda said.

"Oh let me go get Salem," Sabrina said as she ran out of the attic. All of a sudden a shriek came from downstairs and everyone filed out of the attic.

"Sabrina!" Zelda yelled.

"Sabrina, are you okay honey!" Hilda called out.

"I'm in the kitchen," Sabrina said.

Everyone then headed to the kitchen. The scene they now saw made Piper want to faint or throw a fit. Sabrina stood by the table next to Salem who had escaped his bonds and was lying down on the table. His belly was swollen and little gurgles were coming from his lazily-opened mouth. Everyone also noticed the half-eaten chocolate cake on the side.

"Salem you didn't," Zelda said sternly while crossing her arms.

"And this is why we are never invited back to house parties," Hilda said with a sigh.

"It's okay. The cake wasn't that important," Phoebe said.

"Actually that was dessert I was going to bring to Dan tomorrow morning!" Piper whined as she stomped her foot. Leo couldn't help but secretly smile but he managed to hold in some laughter.

"I'm sorry for this Piper. Tomorrow when I come over to help make the potions I'll help make you a new dessert as well," Zelda said.

"But you can barely cook…" Sabrina started to say before Zelda clamped a hand over her mouth. Now Sabrina crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Sure, yeah. I think right now we should just all call it a night and regroup tomorrow like Prue said," Piper said.

The women wished each other pleasant dreams before the Spellmans and a pregnant-looking Salem snapped their fingers and disappeared from plain sight.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, after their morning breakfast the Spellmans transported themselves over to the Halliwell manor. Everyone then divided up into three teams: Phoebe and Sabrina would pay Fiona a visit, Prue, Hilda and Salem would go to Jennifer's place in the sunset, while Piper and Zelda would stay at the manor brewing potions with Leo on guard duty.

Much to Sabrina's delight Fiona's place was right near rail line that the cable cars used. Phoebe couldn't help but agree to Sabrina's request. Even though they were on a mission it was Sabrina's first time in San Francisco and Phoebe couldn't help playing tour guide either. While the cable car ran up the hill slowly Phoebe was intrigued to hear about Sabrina's life. Phoebe and her sisters were introduced to magic a year ago and yet Sabrina was already a witch-in-training at just seventeen years of age. By the time Sabrina was her age she might be kicking demon butt much faster than she and her sisters were right now. What made Phoebe even more envious was that Sabrina had a love life even. While there had been some close calls Sabrina still managed to keep the magical secret. For the Halliwell women it had been nothing but downward spirals with the men in their lives whether they were magical or mortal. Their new life as the Charmed Ones may have come with everlasting magical powers but the job didn't come with an everlasting romance.

"So I tell Harvey I love him and then we went inside and had some pie," Sabrina finished her latest story of another romantic moment she had with Harvey.

"And after all this you still don't have any clue what this so-called family secret is?" Phoebe inquired. Apparently while keeping her love life in tact Sabrina was also working on solving the Spellman Family Secret. Sabrina had almost all the clues to the puzzle board but still didn't have one mental clue on what the secret could be.

"Maybe the secret is that you have an evil twin or something like they do in soap operas and those weird news stories," Phoebe jokingly suggested.

"At this point anything is possible given our magical backgrounds. I mean I could be related to a lost generation of Yeti people for all I know," Sabrina jokingly answered.

The girls laughed and continued to talk about what young witches such as themselves could talk about: men, the newest episode of Passions, a spell to create the perfect outfit and if they agreed on whether to have coffee or tea in the morning.

"When you get to college coffee will be your drink every day at every hour for the moments you feel you need to get sleep," Phoebe said as the girls hopped off the cable car.

Sabrina took in the sight of Nob Hill. She had done a little research and the pictures on the internet couldn't compare to what she was seeing right now. Sabrina took out her camera and started snapping pictures of the hotels, Huntington Park, Grace Cathedral and the Masonic Temple. After a few minutes Phoebe tapped her arm and Sabrina put her camera away. Even though it was still vacation they had a task at hand. The sooner they finished the task the sooner Sabrina could start enjoying the city sights again.

"So what was her address again?" Sabrina asked.

"She should be in this building on the fifth floor in room 2217," Phoebe said looking at crumpled up piece of paper. Before she went to sleep last night she and Prue had scribbled down the addresses for the two women who were former charges of Leo's and who could contain the remaining two amulets. Prue even called Darryl to do a double check to see which women had been recently attacked and both Fiona and Jennifer's names were on the victims list. The building before them was painted in red brick color while all the frames of the windows were painted a chocolate brown and it looked to be about nine floors high. Sabrina checked to make sure there weren't any civilians nearby and quickly zapped her and Phoebe into the apartment to the elevator's entrance.

"Okay can you zap us up to room 2217 on the fifth floor?" Phoebe asked. Sabrina nodded and snapped her fingers. For some reason no magic was coming out of them. Sabrina tried again and again. Phoebe then tried to come up with a quick spell but that didn't do any good.

"What if we try holding hands or something? Two witches united or something kind of magic spell thingy?" Phoebe suggested. They held hands, closed their eyes and quietly spoke a transportation spell Sabrina had quickly come up with. When they opened them and let their hands go they realized they were still stuck on the bottom floor.

"We don't have time, let's just get into the elevator," Phoebe said. As soon as she pushed the button to go up, she nearly collapsed. She was having a vision: in it she saw the female demon attack herself, Sabrina and an elderly woman she presumed was Fiona. What was worse is that she and Sabrina couldn't stop her and that she would get away with stealing the necklace.

"Are you alright?" Sabrina helped Phoebe to her feet as they squished into the cramped elevator.

"I'm fine, I just had a vision of us…getting our butts kicked."

"Huh?"

"A little after we meet with Fiona that female demon is going to bust through the doors, beat us up and get away with the necklace."

"Oh." Sabrina suddenly had uncomfortable lump in her stomach. While she had to admit it was pretty cool to have a power such as seeing the future if it came with always seeing the bad stuff with no control on it, it was probably a pain in the ass. The elevator came to a halt and the door opened and Sabrina and Phoebe quickly moved out and raced down the hallway to room 2217.

"Here it is!" Phoebe exclaimed a little too loudly. The decorations on the door definitely gave away that the person living behind it was a witch…or who hadn't taken down their Halloween decorations. Hanging from the door's ceiling looked like mistletoe but Phoebe could see it was a powerful protection charm against ogres. There was faint yet strong and stingy smell of garlic, the woman must have been prepping for vamps as well. Phoebe hoped that the female demon would be the only creature they would encounter for today. Sabrina gave it a knock and the door opened just a little. A woman's head peaked through the crack and Phoebe could see there was a gold chain attached to the door.

"Who are you girls?" the woman squeaked.

"I'm Phoebe Halliwell and this is Sabrina Spellman. Are you Fiona Warwick? If you are we wanted to talk to you about the recent attack you had."

"Oh no, I wasn't attacked, and if you're talking about that heart attack I thought I had it was just a false alarm."

In a low hushed tone, Phoebe leaned in close to the door and whispered, "We know about the demons who tried to attack you, Fiona, because you have the amulet that has a piece of KAOS in it. We're witches we can help you." The woman's skin paled and she quickly shut the door. Phoebe and Sabrina sighed but all of a sudden they heard the sound of a chain being unfastened and the top and bottom locks on the door being unwind. The door opened and the woman gestured for the girls to come inside. The woman was in a blue sweater and black dress and her stringy, silver hair fell to her shoulders. She was a little hunched over but she looked to be in good health. As soon as elderly woman locked the door she insisted that Phoebe and Sabrina to take a seat on the sofa she had in her living room while she took a seat in a rocking chair that had a pink cushion with a black cat stitched on it.

"So what is going on and who are you two exactly," Fiona asked.

Both Sabrina and Phoebe explained to her who they were: Phoebe being a Charmed One and Sabrina being a relative of Constance Spellman. Sabrina then explained her situation with her aunts, the vacation and the heirloom. Phoebe then told her of the attacks on not only the auction hall but on other witches as well as that the female demon would be returning any second now due to her premonition she got from the elevator. The girls then told her about KAOS and if she knew any connection to the demons. The woman said it was dark and she hadn't gotten a look at the demons but she managed to protect her amulet that she wore around her neck. Like Constance's it was in a gold chain and had a similar design pattern around the stone but unlike the Spellman's the stone was a deep, sapphire blue color.

"After those two little scamp demons tried to go through the window I put a powerful protection charm on both the window and door," Fiona said proudly. The two young witches looked to the door and window and noticed that both had a small red string with a small iron bell attached to the string.

"Um just one more thing: why can't I use my magic?" Sabrina asked. Sabrina tried to do something simple like levitate the knitting bag or conjure up some hot herbal tea.

"This building was built on anti-magic grounds. Casting spells and doing other magical mumbo jumbo won't work. After I retired from the extreme magical life I felt this building could guarantee my safety in case if I ever was attacked by anything. Even regular burglars don't try to rob this building," Fiona explained.

"If that's so then how come I got a premonition down near the elevator and how can you be sure that your protection charms work if the ancient grounds here cancel magic?" Phoebe asked.

"I think it's because that you possess a special gift that is touched by magic. Even though these grounds are a shield against it there is still a different kind of magic that are in the roots of this building. This magic is protection magic and I think that's why your gift of premonition still works because it is a protective gift just like my charms are."

"Well we need to get ready because she could show up any minute." Just then a fire roared in the fireplace and the flames then took on a form of a woman. She was tall, slender yet muscular with great beauty. The woman was dressed in black leather from head to toe and had on black eyeliner and bright red lipstick. This was the same demonic woman who attacked them at the auction hall. Sabrina could still see that the bruise on her right shoulder from their last encounter was still healing. Sabrina could still remember seeing her being flung so hard against the wall along with her throwing fireballs as well.

An eerie smile crept upon the woman's face. "You know you should remember there are other ways for people to get into homes. Just ask Santa Claus." She then turned to Fiona and smirked. "I believe you have something for me you old bag."

Fiona rolled her eyes and stood up straight. Sabrina and Phoebe felt like they were in an Old West movie with Fiona and Lilith as the cowboys squaring off in the desert. "I should've known it was you I saw that night with that tramp of a boyfriend. Lilith what you're doing is wrong and you should've accepted it five years ago."

Sabrina looked at Phoebe and could tell she was thinking the same thing: _Fiona and Lilith knew each other. But how, when and where?_

"Shut up! Just give me the stupid amulet and I won't burn your craphole of a home into the ground."

Now it was Fiona's turn to smirk. "What fire, dearie?"

Everyone's eyes now looked at the fireplace where Lilith had come through. The burning ember that was once there, was now nothing but just a pile of thick, black ash. Lilith then turn to glare at the witches. "Ugh! I always hated this place!" She then made a charge at Fiona but before she could dig her nails into the old woman's throat she was met with a foot to her throat. Lilith immediately fell backwards against the wall and landed in a small garbage can.

"Go, get her out of here! I've got this!" Phoebe yelled as she raised her arms into a boxing stance. Sabrina nodded and began helping Fiona to the door. Sabrina couldn't help but look and a panic showed on her face for Phoebe. "Look out!"

Too late though, Lilith was faster and one punch sent Phoebe flying to the other side of the room. Phoebe's back hit something solid with a nob like a dresser or a door handle and she collapsed. Sabrina tried to not look scared as she and Fiona tried to head for the exit. Sabrina really wished she had her magic right now. Lilith quickly rushed in front of them.

"Not so fast witch bitches." She then grabbed Sabrina and threw her hard to where she had punched Phoebe and no sooner Sabrina was now in serious pain and collapsed as well.

"Last chance Fiona, hand it over."

Fiona stood straight and spat on Lilith's black leather boots, "Over my dead body."

"So be it." With one quick swoop Lilith reached for the knife she had in her pocket and let the blade cut into Fiona's throat. Fiona croaked out a little pain before falling to the ground. Lilith then reached down and grabbed the amulet and turned to Sabrina and Phoebe. She looked at the witches and then at the amulet. Phoebe fluttered her eyes slightly open and saw Fiona lying on the ground and noticed a dark red stain on the carpet along with a small sprinkle of blood on Lilith's face. Phoebe's sight began to blur and felt a hot tear coming down her cheek. Lilith pocketed the necklace into her pants and stared coldly at her and Sabrina. "When we meet again, just like in Salem, you witch bitches will burn in hell just like they did." Lilith then left through the door and Phoebe closed her eyes with the sound of scream being heard before she passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sabrina, wake up! Can you hear us! Wake up!_

Sabrina groggily opened her eyes and put a hand to her head. Her head still hurt like a hammer was pounding on her skull from the inside. Her vision was still a blur but as the images got clearer she noticed she was no longer in the apartment bedroom. She was out in the hallway on the floor with police who were swarming Fiona's apartment. She then looked up and saw Phoebe who was being treated by the medical staff. Apparently Phoebe had a cut on her forehead and a couple of bruises on her arms and legs. Sabrina looked down at herself and noticed a tear on her shorts along with a few cuts on her legs and arms that were quickly covered in bandages. She then looked back to Phoebe who was talking to a not-so-bad looking detective. It was just the two of them and they were whispering in very hushed tones, their faces were so close that they could have been almost kissing if they wanted to. Sabrina could tell that there was some sort of understanding between the two of them. It wasn't a romantic connection between them, for being in a romantic relationship at the moment she felt that she could tell when two people were in love and when they were just friends. There was a bond between Phoebe and the man but no romance. What a bummer…

Phoebe finished telling Darryl what had happened and when she looked over she saw that Sabrina was finally awake. When she had recovered from the fight she had a bad headache along with a cut on her forehead and slightly sore leg. It was no surprise one of the neighbors had heard the commotion and had called the police. Next thing Phoebe knew was that she and Sabrina were being carried out of the room and into the hallway. Ten minutes later the SFPD showed up and with them was Darryl. She just said that an intruder broke in and the girls were overpowered and had blacked out. The medical staff had wheeled out Fiona's corpse while the other police and detectives combed the apartment room for any traces of clues or evidence. Phoebe quickly stood up and walked over to Sabrina.

"We need to leave, now," she said as she grabbed Sabrina's arm. Phoebe looked and she and Sabrina slowly made their way to the stairwell. She quietly closed the door and she and Sabrina began to race down the stairs despite feeling a few soft stings from their injuries.

"But what about the cops?" Sabrina whispered softly though her voice managed an echo in the stairwell.

"Don't worry, Darryl is gonna cover for us."

"Is that the guy you were just talking too?"

"Yeah, he's a detective."

"Does he often cover for you and your sisters?"

"Yep." So he knew Phoebe and her sisters were witches. _I guess that means he knows I'm a witch too_ , Sabrina thought. The girls were finally out of the building.

"We need to get to Jennifer's before she attacks Prue and Hilda," Phoebe said.

"Okay I can just teleport us," Sabrina said. Before she could even raise her fingers Phoebe grabbed her wrist a little too tightly. "Ow!" Sabrina said as Phoebe dragged them around the building into a narrow alleyway. Phoebe checked to make sure there was no one whether normal or magical watching them. Once the coast was clear she let go of Sabrina's wrist.

Sabrina touched her slightly pained wrist. She was a little creeped out being in an alleyway despite the fact the sun was still shining. To her alleyways were still creepy. "What are we doing in alleyway?"

"There might cameras and we don't need mortals let alone police see us teleport away from a murder scene," Phoebe explained.

Sabrina nodded her head in agreement. "Good point." For Sabrina, Westbridge was a small town near big cities. She didn't have to worry too much about cameras. Then again she was in Silicon Valley so I guess hidden cameras were all part of the future technology of security. Sabrina then turned to double check that she and Phoebe were truly alone. Sabrina closed her eyes, raised her fingers and began to chant the spell. And with the words enchanted the two disappeared in a flash.

 _Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor_

Piper and Zelda had spent most of the afternoon brewing potion after potion until it was definitely time for a lunch break. Both were too tired to cook so they decided to order some pizza, and a Caesar salad. They both popped open a bottle of wine and put on some old Sex and the City DVDs while they waited for the food to arrive.

For Piper, Zelda was like another mother figure to her. Zelda was smart, strong and very independent and like Piper she was always experimenting, in science while Piper's experimentations involved new food creations. However, for Zelda Piper was like a daughter and a nicer, more responsible sister. Zelda could see there was ambition: underneath all that shyness and sweetness attitude. But even Zelda understood that some things had to be put on hold whether it involved family or being new to magic. For Piper and her sisters it was both. Zelda could tell that the Halliwells had a long way to go but in time they would recognize their destiny as the Charmed Ones and eventually take control of not only their fate but even the conundrums in the personal lives as well.

Zelda was greatly interested in hearing about the mortal, neighbor Dan. Although they had to talk in hushed tones since Leo was constantly orbing around the house as the security of the house. Both women never would know when he would orb in or out if they were trying to have a decent conversation. Earlier when they were brewing Leo had orbed in just as Piper was about to tell her story about meeting Dan. When Zelda was about to press the issue Piper had nudged her to keep quiet while almost blowing up the kitchen if Zelda hadn't caught the explosive pepper before it spilled into the cauldron. Now that they were sort of alone and Leo was outside Piper began to tell Zelda her story.

"So he's very cute and has a sweet and caring personality. And as a bonus he has a butt that looks great in tight jeans," Piper gushed.

"Sounds like a real Romeo. Especially on the tight pants part," Zelda joked. Piper laughed and the women clinked glasses. As they sipped their wine Leo suddenly orbed in.

"What's so funny?"

Through giggles both women managed to answer him, "Nothing."

All of sudden the doorbell rang. "Oh, pizza must be here. Leo, can you get that please?" Piper asked a little too sweetly.

"You can't move your two legs Piper?" Leo asked in a sarcastic tone.

"We've been standing and moving around all day in a stuffy kitchen, please for us, we really do appreciate you," Zelda said with a smile.

"All right, just give me the money but I don't clean up the mess in the kitchen," Leo said as he walked into the kitchen to get Piper's wallet. Both women began sipping their wine again when all of a sudden they heard a loud noise coming from the front doorway.

 _At the same time in the Sunset District_

Prue and Hilda were busy enjoying the decadent chocolates.

After arriving to warn Jennifer of the impeding danger that was heading her way she had informed them that her necklace was safe. But unfortunately for Prue and Hilda that safe place was in another dimension. And Hilda knew that there were a number of dimensions in the magical realm. While Jennifer's back was turned she and Prue decided that maybe making small talk and making the situation much lighter in hopes that maybe she could tell or even give a small hint of where she had hidden her amulet.

Both women had been listening to Jennifer talk and talk and talk all afternoon with Hilda conjuring dessert after dessert. It was a good thing both women had a sweet tooth because Prue was starting to get a little sick from all the dessert. Prue had stopped after having her second slice of pie but for some reason found real comfort in the chocolates, especially the dark ones. I guess she was more in a chocolate mood than a berry pie or cake mood today.

Prue had to admit that Jennifer was a bit of a wealthy woman. Even though her apartment looked ordinary on the outside on the inside it was like a gaudy palace. She wondered if she used magic on her place to enhance her space. Despite the tacky wallpapers to the outrageous antiques Prue and Hilda learned that most of the furniture and decorations were worth millions of dollars. Her surroundings definitely reflected her personality as well. When Prue and Hilda arrived to warn her instead of seeing a sweet old Betty White look-alike she saw flamboyant Elton John: only she was female, American, straight and way older. She had pink hair that reminded Prue of cotton candy and wore these large, gold sunglasses with a bright blue cardigan and black sweatpants. Even the stories Jennifer was telling right now seemed to revolve around her riches.

"And then he said that I better go with the blue with the magenta gemstones and so I did and I was just the standout at the wedding," Jennifer said telling some silly story Prue had lost interest in.

"Well that's great? What about any jewelry to go with those gemstones?" Hilda asked.

"Oh yes well the dress was a deep sapphire blue like my amulet but it just didn't go with the gemstones so I went with big, fat pink diamonds," Jennifer said. Prue was ready to blow up one of Jennifer's statues up if she had to hear another story that involved how rich this witch bitch was.

"So the amulet just didn't match your dress. Did you send it into the different dimension after you decided to go with the pink diamonds?" Hilda asked through a mouthful of strawberry shortcake.

"No I actually sent it I think a year later into the…" Before she could answer there was a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Jennifer asked as she set down her slice of apple pie.

"Do you think it's my sister and niece or one of your sisters?" Hilda asked.

Prue quickly took out her cell phone to check for any messages she might have missed. There were no messages on the phone, not even one missed call from the Spellmans or her sisters.

"Better check to see who it is," Jennifer said getting up from her ruby encrusted rocking chair.

"Wait, Miss Rhodes," Prue said but just as Jennifer opened the door a flash of light burst before everyone's eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

As the door opened the shimmering light faded and revealed the two forms of Phoebe and Sabrina. Prue and Hilda set down their tea cups and plates of sweets and ran to the door. From their point of view it looked as though Sabrina and Phoebe had come from a battle. They had small but many tears on their clothes. The ones on their skin had been covered in bandages but the bruises were still there: large, fresh and a deep shade of purple. Hilda ran over and quickly hugged Sabrina tightly, Prue did the same for Phoebe.

"Are you girls alright?" Hilda asked in between sobbing breaths.

"What happened to you both?" Prue asked.

Sabrina and Phoebe explained what had happened to them: arriving at Fiona's place, being attacked by the fire demon, surviving and the coming to Jennifer Rhodes place to warn them that she now had one of the pieces of KAOS. As soon as Sabrina was out of breath Phoebe turned to Jennifer.

"And one more question, how do you know the demon?"

Jennifer blinked her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean? I haven't even met her."

"What about when you were attacked?" Prue inquired moving in closer.

"It was at night and it was dark. I didn't get a good look at it," Jennifer said honestly.

"Listen we are running out of time. That demon could show up any minute!" Sabrina said panicky.

All of sudden a deep silence came to the room. "That demon could've showed up now if she wanted too," Hilda piped up.

"But she's not here," Phoebe said.

"If she's didn't come here then where did she—" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, like a telepathic link, Prue and the others knew the answer to her question.

"THE MANOR!"

All five (with a reluctant Jennifer) joined hands as Sabrina and Hilda chanted away their words to teleport them all to the Halliwell Manor.

 _Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor_

Zelda and Piper ducked behind the couch using it as a shield for protection. Leo agreed to stall her while they came up with a plan. Zelda put a hand to her forehead to wipe off the sweat. She needed to think fast. One minute she and Piper were sipping glasses of wine and talking about her love life the next thing they knew was that their pizza had finally arrived. Instead of a pizza delivery man at their door they instead got the demon bitch. She not only blasted them away, but also she devoured the pizza they ordered.

"Come on out little witches," she mockingly called. Lilith threw another fireball as Leo orbed out of the way and threw a chair at her as he hid behind the doorframe. Lilith dodged and hid behind the doorframe opposite of Leo.

Piper turned to Zelda. To her amazement the demon had not managed to lay a single scratch on Zelda. During the blast a small glass shard manage to leave its mark on Piper's cheek. She was grateful in wasn't her eye. She was starting to get nervous. While Zelda's spells were strong Zelda had not landed a single hit on the demon. They were only a few feet away from the kitchen where their vanquishing potions were. "What do we do?"

"Okay here's the plan. Piper, try and freeze her for just a few moments and I'll go to the kitchen and get the vanquishing potion. Be ready to move out of the way once she unfreezes." She didn't have to tell Piper twice about that last fact. It was a simple plan but it was all they got otherwise they were toast.

Piper looked over at Leo who managed to scarcely avoid another fireball. One more throw and Lilith would have a full clean shot at him. Piper swallowed the lump in her throat and took a quick breather. "On three: one, two…THREE!"

Piper popped up and with a flick of her hands she froze Lilith in her place. The room became quiet and Lilith was now a statue in the place she stood. However, something was off. Normally when Piper freezes demons they are completely still like they're stone statues. Piper squinted her eyes while Zelda made a dash to the kitchen. It looked like Lilith was moving in a very, very slow pace. Piper hoped Zelda would be back soon with the vanquishing potion.

"Is it all over?" The sound of Salem's voice nearly caused Piper and Leo to jump out of their skins. Salem had poked his little furry head out of a large vase underneath the chandelier that was also not too far away from wear Lilith was slightly standing. Today he was dressed in nothing but jewelry. He looked like a bandit who had hit the jackpot in the gold and gemstone mind. Piper even noticed a familiar necklace that hung heavily around his small neck.

"Salem that's the amulet she's after!" Leo yelled.

"And you're nearly three inches away from her," Piper squeaked.

Salem looked down at the amulet. "But the red and gold brings out my beautiful, shiny fur."

"Take it off before—" Before Piper could finish Lilith was now moving again. She hurled a dark energy ball. Leo pushed Piper to the side as they both landed uncomfortably on the stairs.

"That's gotta hurt," Salem winced.

"Ow," Piper moaned against Leo's shoulder. She was definitely sore. She didn't even know if she could have the strength to stand let alone even get up on her feet.

"At least we're alive," Leo whispered painfully.

"Zelda!" Piper called.

Zelda then appeared with not one but with fifteen potions strapped to a belt she wore. She looked a female G.I. Joe action figure: locked, loaded and ready to go. Zelda was even in the right attire as well with baggy, brown army pants, a camo top and a red bandana around her forehead. _Drama queen_ , Piper thought.

Panic flashed on Lilith's face. Her eyes shifted from Zelda to a tangled Leo and Piper to…the cat. Her full lips curled up into a smile and Salem now wanted to disappear from sight like a magician, or in this case, a powerful witch would. Salem dove back but before he could crouch down all the way Lilith's hand seized Salem by his fur.

"It's rude to disturb a cat who's doing important business right now," Salem said.

"Throw the bottle, I kill the cat," she threatened. Zelda was now the frozen one. Even though he was a war criminal he was still family.

Suddenly all attention was now to a bright ball of light flashed in front of the fireplace. As the light began to fade it took on shapes of five figures. When the glimmer was gone the figures revealed to be Prue, Sabrina, Phoebe, Hilda and Jennifer. The panic returned to Lilith's face and the color of her skin became pale.

"Lily," Jennifer spoke softly as she took a step forward.

Piper looked at Lilith and now noticed a tear on her cheek. Lilith bit her lip and cursed, "Crap." In an instant she disappeared from sight with Salem in her arm.

"SALEM!" The Spellmans screamed. Hilda wept into Sabrina's shoulder and Sabrina squeezed her aunt's hand. Zelda ran over and the three of them embraced tightly. Prue and Phoebe ran over and helped Leo and Piper over to the sofa.

"Easy, easy, my back is in serious pain," Piper said as Prue and Phoebe gently laid her on the couch. Piper then directed her attention to Jennifer.

"Why'd you call that girl Lily?" she asked.

Jennifer took a seat on sofa and sat across from the injured Halliwell. Her eyes were serious and her voice turned cold the moment she asked Piper if she was the Charmed One who possessed the gift of stopping time. Piper nodded.

"Did you also notice that she wasn't affected completely by your power?" Jennifer asked.

Piper nodded again.

"There is a reason why you're power didn't stop her," Jennifer said with a sigh. Everyone in the room now turned their eyes to the two witches.

"And why's that?" Phoebe asked.

"Lilith is not only a demon but a witch as well. Half-witch to be exact."

"And you know this because…" Prue said.

"Lilith is my daughter," Jennifer finished.


	11. Chapter 11

"Daughter?"

"She's your daughter?"

All the questions and voices were coming so fast out of everyone's mouths that Jennifer commanded that everyone would be quiet in order for her to breathe and think for a moment. Everyone was silent and as soon as Jennifer opened her mouth the questions poured out all at once again. Jennifer then made the Halliwell Manor shake as though an earthquake was happening. A few cracks appeared in the wall and everyone was clinging or hiding under a table. Sabrina then noticed when everyone was on the ground the shaking had stopped. Sabrina then took a quick peak outside and saw that nothing had changed outside. The weather was still perfect and there wasn't even a crack in the ground. On the inside of the manor was another story.

"Next seven people to start yelling all at once like a bunch of school children don't be surprised to find this place under water in three seconds," Jennifer growled in annoyance as she sat back down on the sofa.

Everyone now gathered around again and Prue and Zelda inquired Jennifer on her relationship with her demonic daughter.

"Her name is Lilith. She not only has witch's blood but demon blood as well. It's why you couldn't freeze her for very long," she said as her eyes now focused on Piper.

"Makes sense," Piper responded although there was an annoyed twitch on her lips.

"She's very strong," Hilda complimented.

"Are there any other powers she has? I mean she can shimmer and hurl fireballs like a demon but since she has witch's blood, she should right?" Phoebe asked.

Jennifer sighed and sipped the cracked, half-empty glass of red wine. "I don't possess any special gifts like you girls but I did teach her the importance of rituals and potion making."

"You were always a great teacher in potions," Zelda gushed.

"And you were such a good student," Jennifer said with a warm smile.

"Suck up," Hilda muttered.

"And you were always the prankster in potions," Jennifer sighed.

"I was putting the fun in work," Hilda countered.

"Can we get back to the story? The last I seemed to recall was that we were learning about the demon hag who kidnapped Salem," Sabrina said with frustration. Now was not the time for jokes despite the dark situation.

"Sabrina, we'll find him. We'll find both of them. I can promise you that," Phoebe said. As soon as she put her hand on Sabrina's shoulder Phoebe nearly fell to the floor. A vision appeared before her eyes. She saw Lilith and a dark entity with her. They were in large grassy area with a huge group of people. Lilith and the entity were smiling and all of sudden the mortals collapsed to floor like a life force had been drained from them. Phoebe then gasped in horror as soon as she removed her arm from Sabrina.

"Pheebs, what did you see?" Prue asked.

Phoebe explained to them what she had seen in her vision. Jennifer put a hand to her forehead. "Oh god. I can't believe she's going to do it."

"Do what?" Zelda and Hilda asked in unison.

Jennifer took out her amulet. Like the Spellmans and Fiona's it was set in gold with a gold chain but with a purple stone in the middle. "This amulet is a piece of KAOS. The one that belonged to Constance contained his soul and the one that belonged to Fiona contained his morphing power. The one I possess is his ultimate, destructive power. Inside this purple stone is the power to turn rain into acid or make the forests barren. The stone will also help unify him into controlling his powers. Without it, he could become unstable."

Prue clapped her hands together. "Good there's a weakness right there. All we have to do is keep that particular away from Lilith."

"But why is Lilith trying to summon him or in this case put him back together?" Sabrina asked.

"KAOS is Lilith's father," Jennifer said.

The room was silent for a moment and then Hilda broke it with another question, "Are there any more bombshell surprises for today?"

"I think that might be the last one," Jennifer said sipping the wine glass despite the fact there was no longer wine in it, not even a little drop, but then again Jennifer seemed to be lost to not care.

"So your Lilith's mom and KAOS is her father. Why is she doing this right now?" Zelda asked.

"Beats me. We've been estranged for years. I really did try my best but she ran away from me when she was twelve and last time we had contact was me bailing her out of prison in Vegas when she was eighteen, which was like six or seven years ago," Jennifer said.

"She did have a partner," Hilda said.

"Yeah but we got rid of him the moment we all met," Prue said.

"Was he tall, dark, handsome with a cleft chin and a scar on his neck?" Jennifer asked.

"Come to think of it, yes," Piper said.

"That douchebag," Jennifer muttered.

"So you know him?" Sabrina pressed.

"Good-for-nothing mortal that just wanted to watch the world burn."

"Um…he was pretty powerful for a mortal. He was even on demonic level when we faced him," Phoebe said.

"Then he must have sold his soul for demonic powers. I can't believe my dumb-ass daughter would date someone so dense. Look, he was her boyfriend she met after I bailed her out. He's the reason she ceased contact with me. Did you say he was dead?"

"Yes," Prue said.

"Remind me to buy you girls a cake later. I honestly don't know why she is trying to summon her father after all this time," Jennifer said.

"I'm going to go talk to the Elders and see what they can tell me about KAOS," Leo said as he disappeared in glittery light.

"Okay then we should start scrying for her since now we know she's a witch. Part-witch, I mean," Prue said.

"And rescue Salem?" Sabrina asked.

"Rescuing Salem will come first but for now we need to scry and hide the amulet before anything else happens," Phoebe said.

"And why don't we try, oh I don't know, CLEANING UP THIS HOUSE!" Piper boomed. Looking around the rooms it looked as though war had taken place, even though it was just one battle and earthquake Jennifer.

"Okay, Phoebe and Sabrina you two will scry for Salem and Lilith. Piper and I will make more potions and Hilda and Prue you two do some more research on KAOS. With that let's break team Witch!" Zelda said and everyone evacuated the living room and began their tasks.

 _Meanwhile in an unknown place_

Salem opened his eyes and looked around to his surroundings. There was nothing but the smell of dirt and wet rock. He noticed he was tied up tightly to a rock. It was like he was in a secret cave lair. He also heard something rushing like a soft roar but still loud and powerful like thunder.

"Hello? Does anyone wanna help a poor, defenseless kitty?"

"Oh hush cat we're miles away from the witches. Besides thanks to you I now have what I need," Lilith's mocking voice called from the darkness.

"Do the math sweetheart. We both know you're one amulet short," Salem mockingly replied back. As soon as he said his words flames lit a few candles. Lilith was now staring face to face on the opposite side of him.

She was still freaking gorgeous, he gave her that. Her curvy figure was now in a little, tight, black, leather dress with strappy black heeled sandals and a black leather jacket with a few studs on the shoulder blades. Her long, glossy hair was in a tight ponytail and her full lips were now outlined in a dark purple color. She was surrounded in a summoning circle with a lighted red, black, white, yellow and navy blue candle on each of the five corners. He noticed a few human objects such as oil, matches, acid and gasoline were placed in the circle as well.

"Eventually I will get what I want," Lilith said.

"Another dye job," Salem asked with sarcasm. As a former war general he would try to put on a brave face despite the danger he was in. Although secretly he just wanted to start crying and would rather be back in the company of Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda in Westbridge.

"That and you'll see what is yet to come cat," Lilith said and she began to chant.


	12. Chapter 12

Once she was done incanting the spell Salem shut his eyes tightly for the horrible things that were come at him.

Well, it's been a good life, the cat thought. Lived a couple hundred years, got to see the fall of Caesar, saw the season finale of the Lovebirds, nearly took over the world. But I never did get to finish that one episode of _All My Children_ , along with last week's leftover meat loaf. Those witches sure do know how to cook. I still haven't redeemed myself from my world domination scheme by conquering another world. I don't wanna die yet! If anything maybe she'll let me recite my passion of love to Jennifer Aniston.

Thirty seconds, passed then a minute, and then a minute and a half.

Maybe it was a painless death, he thought.

When he opened his eyes he noticed the candles were still lighted and nothing had happened. The pentagram circle still had its shape and looked to be perfectly untouched still. Lilith stomped on the dirt with her heel and quickly crossed a line on the pentagram.

Salem began to laugh. "You really think pouting and scribbling will get you–" Before he could finish the ground began to shake and smoke began to rise. In the pentagram's center a black, small tornado began to take shape. It twisted and twirled and then two long limbs stretched out with thick fingers forming. As soon as the hands were shaped a face came into view: gray sockets, small nostrils and a wide grin. This was KAOS. His gray eyes then scanned the room and Salem saw that Lilith was now kneeling.

"Welcome, my lord," Lilith said.

The figure slowly approached her and his smoky fingers lifted her chin. "Rise my daughter." She did and now stood tall and controlled like an on-duty-soldier. The figure then waved his hands and a stone throne was produced through the cave's wall. He took his seat and motioned her to come forward. As soon as she was close enough for him to reach out and touch her face he ordered Lilith to tell him the meanings of his release.

"Not to be ungrateful child but still…" his fingers began to gently caress her hair, "You've had years to do it, why now?"

"I wanted to introduce you to my fiancé," Lilith replied, despite the nervous tension in her voice.

"And…?" he now was now gripping the loose strand.

"And to destroy all that is good and innocent and blah blah blah," Lilith spat out.

KAOS let go of the strand and was silent for a moment. His sloppy, gray sockets made contact with Salem's golden ones. "Is that your fiancé?" he smirked.

Red anger flushed to Lilith's cheeks. "NO! Of course not that's…" her eyes were now on Salem too. "He's a souvenir and a bargaining chip."

"Bargaining chip?"

"For the third amulet that contains the last of your true power," she answered.

"Does SHE still have it," KAOS asked.

"Yes but now it is guarded by the so-called Charmed Ones and the descendants of Constance Spellman."

"What of the other two witches, Fiona and…Jennifer?" he spit Jennifer's name out with disgust.

"Constance is on vacation far away, mom is delusional drunk and Fiona is half-dead but the amulet is still in the hands of some very powerful witches. In addition those witches killed my fiancé," her last sentence came out in a bitter tone through clenched teeth. Lilith's fists were now clenched that if she tightened them more blood would spill.

"Ah, revenge too. I can work with this. Well then I guess it would be really stupid if we decided to face them head on. Besides, I need to recharge, know any areas where I can suck a couple of mortals dry?"

"There is a music festival going on right now. Tomorrow is the last day and it's being held at Golden Gate Park. I think there should be about three to seven thousand souls that would satisfy you. Plus this is California so they won't be able to tell if it's the marijuana or you killing them!" Lilith laughed.

The smile on KAOS widened. "Excellent."

You witches better have a game plan and some treats, I'm still alive, in danger and starving, Salem thought.

 _Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor_

"According to the book KAOS needs to feed on mortal souls in order to stay stable," Zelda said.

"And what happens if he becomes unstable?" Prue asked as she clipped small leaf off of the long twig.

"Bad things," Zelda answered.

"Like, how bad?" Phoebe asked. Sabrina's hands began to shake. She didn't want to know if Zelda wasn't going into specific details on how things could possibly get worse.

"If you treasure your happiness and the city you'll do as your aunt says," Jennifer drunkenly said from the couch. She wasn't Phoebe's aunt though but Sabrina could see that Jennifer still needed a little more time to sober up before she could properly assist the women.

All the witches were in the kitchen with a number 5 cauldron. Sabrina and Prue were measuring the ingredients while Phoebe and Hilda stirred the bubbling liquid constantly. Piper was still seriously injured and was resting upstairs with Leo guarding her by the bedside. They manage to find a Genie's trap potion. All they had to do was brew together nine strands of hair from a leprechaun, three fingers from a monkey's paw, a cup of mermaid's tears, and the breath from a genie. They would then have to let the potion simmer for thirteen hours. Once completed they would then pour the potion on an ordinary object they could seal KAOS in, for the time being.

"Okay now we just to let it simmer," Zelda said and a light, glittery dust burst from her fingertips. Behind the counter where the cauldron was now hung a cuckoo clock but instead of the number twelve at the top center was thirteen. "When the clock strikes thirteen the alarm will go off and the potion will be ready."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Aunt Zelda what are we going to seal him in?"

"Phoebe and I can see if there's anything in the attic we can use," Prue said grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her upstairs.

"Yeah great." The tone didn't sound that chipper and Sabrina could see that all Phoebe probably wanted to do was sleep. That wasn't going to happen especially since the attic still had a bunch of clutter all scattered and misplaced. Sabrina was glad Prue volunteered herself and her sister so she and her aunts could sleep. Jennifer had passed out on the couch and was snoring away. Sabrina hoped that by morning she would be awake and not helping herself to the Halliwell sisters' wine cabinet.

The Halliwells agreed to let the Spellman women spend the night. Zelda and Hilda manage to turn their guest bedroom into a luxury, suite room big enough for all three of them. They then told Sabrina that glamorous spells like this were for emergencies and with Salem endangered this was a one-time only use. Sabrina took one more glance at the potion and watched the shade change from magenta to black. According to the book by morning it should be blue as the ocean. Sabrina swore she almost saw Salem's face but pinched herself back to reality.

"Tomorrow we're going to rescue Salem and then get back to this holiday being a vacation," she whispered to herself. She turned off the kitchen light and then headed upstairs to her guest suite for a long night's rest. She knew that everyone in this house was going to need it.


	13. Chapter 13

From the spot they were at Salem could tell it was morning all ready with the sun's rays slipping in through the cracks of wherever they were hiding out. KAOS hissed each time the beams of light would touch his smoky form.

 _Wuss, you've never had to face the great horrors of today's witch society: being sentenced as a cat or being splashed with water when you try to have steak or fish fillet rather than that canned crap you're serve for your so-called dinner_ , he thought. Oh how he now missed even his canned food dinners. Specifically the Lovecat brand of surf & turf can which contained a mixture of tuna and steak. _Oh, God I'm going to die on an empty stomach_ , he whined in his thoughts. _I should've made my will during World War II while I had the chance!_ His thought-sobbing was interrupted by Lilith's appearance. She appeared out of smoke and fire. In her hands was a passed out young mortal between the ages of 25-27.

"Okay father he's all yours," Lilith said as she tossed him to the ground like a ragdoll. Immediately KAOS went through the man's half-parted mouth. The man then stood up and began to twist and turn all parts of his body. At one moment when his eyes opened they were pure black sockets but then he stopped looked up and smiled as he stared at Lilith with the same black eyes. Lilith frowned.

"What are you frowning about?" KAOS asked.

Lilith bit her lip. "Hold still black eyes." She then slapped his face: to the left and then to the right and then to the left again.

"Tell me why you nearly slapped me out of this crappy mortal's body," KAOS demanded, rubbing his cheek.

"We can't have you walking around looking like you do now: a possessed mortal," Lilith snapped.

KAOS examined himself in a small pool of water. "And why'd you pick this dirty mortal again?"

"He's young, healthy yet filthy enough to sustain you and was the first passed out junkie I picked from the pile. So let's get to the music festival."

KAOS then eyed Salem. "And what do we do about the cat?"

"I've got a good use for him while we're at the festival." With a smile and snap of her fingers the three of them vanished from the room.

 _Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor_

With the sun shining outside it looked like a gorgeous day to have a picnic or a walk in the park. For the Spellmans and Halliwells they looked like they were ready to go to a party but their expressions said they were ready to go to war. Once they learned about how KAOS feeds on souls to stay energized Prue figured that the Gay Icon Music Festival would most likely be the target. The Spellmans and Halliwells paired up: Zelda, Piper & Leo, Prue & Hilda, and Sabrina, Darryl & Phoebe. Each team had a map of the festival and schedule so they could see what acts would perform so which crowd would be the largest in terms of attendance.

"Okay so plan is we find the three of them, save Salem, seal KAOS and vanquish Lilith, agreed?" Prue asked. Everyone nodded their heads in unison.

"Um, what do we do about Jennifer?" Phoebe whispered.

"I'll stay behind in case she wakes up, you girls will be alright?" Leo said.

"Got our potions, our magic is fully charged and we have the item to seal him in," Zelda said patting her purse.

"Then we are set," Hilda said as she, Sabrina and Zelda disappeared from the living room of the manor leaving Leo with Jennifer who was still passed out on the couch.

 _At the Gay Icon Music Festival_

At the festival there was a strong smell beer, savory fried food, scents of vanilla and chocolate and of course weed.

Lilith and KAOS made their way through the crowds. KAOS was so tempted to just rip all the mortals dry, right at that very moment. However, he knew he had to be patient because when the sun was out of sight that would be his moment to shine. Or in his case to eclipse the whole festival and suck every weed-breathing soul at the festival. He watched from a distance as Lilith made her way over to an ice cream stand.

A boy with a large beer cup came over and began to lean into Lilith. On a regular basis Lilith would slice the boy in two but then she knew better not to do it in public but somewhere private. As the cashier handed her ice cream she linked the boy's hand in hers. KAOS smiled

 _Time to feed._

 _Meanwhile somewhere on the festival grounds_

Everyone remained in a group huddle as Prue began to read the schedule. "Okay so according to the schedule the Madonna tribute concert is held at the north side of the festival while the Elton John tribute will be held on the southeast side. And at sunset the Queen tribute will be at the west side. Since this is America it makes sense most of the attendance will go to the British rock band. That's probably where KAOS and Lilith are."

"We have to do this before the sun's sets otherwise game over," Piper said getting her vials out.

"Why before sunset?" Sabrina asked.

"KAOS is a creature of the night and is very sensitive to light. Once the sun sets he will be able to suck out every single soul not only from this festival but the entire city," Zelda explained.

"That's a lot of people," Sabrina replied sheepishly.

"Correct so the faster we finish this the faster we can get back to our vacation," Hilda said.

Just then a scream was heard. All of them rushed to the sight but only Darryl could get through since he was part of the police force. In a few moments Darryl returned from the crime scene and in panted huffs managed to spit out the info they needed, "Collapsed boy…black eyes…barely breathing…."

"He's already beginning to feed," Hilda said as fear became clear in her eyes.

"We need to find them," Prue said.

"Go do that I'll stay with the force in case any other festival-goers start dropping like flies," Darryl said.

"Try giving mouth to mouth every half an hour it should temporarily stabilize them," Zelda said.

"That can?" Piper asked.

"We can still get the soul back. KAOS needs to fully digest it for it to be permanently gone and that takes a few hours," Zelda explained.

"So let's get back to finding the two of them," Phoebe said.

"I say we do it like they do in mystery movies: split up," Hilda suggested.

"Or we can say hello to Lilith right over there," Sabrina said in the direction of the pizza and wine stand. Everyone turned and sure enough there was Lilith: clinking a wine glass with a man that had long, dirty-blonde hair, sunglasses and was dressed in baggy jeans and a gray shirt.

"Remember approach slowly and cautiously we're still being watched by the public mortal eyes," Zelda said.

"We need to surround them, everyone make sure to block their way so they can't get around," Piper said.

Each of the pairs surrounded the small table on each side: left, right, up and down. There was nowhere to go for Lilith and KAOS to go now. Both demons stopped cutting into their pizza slices and smiled friendly smiles at the witches.

"About time you bitches showed up," Lilith snickered.

"This ends now before the two of you can cause more harm," Piper snapped.

"Ready Hildy?" Zelda asked turning to Hilda as she warmed up her finger.

"Ready Zelly," Hilda replied doing the same thing.

"It's not nice to point. Also, if you want to see your cat alive again you should give us some space and put those nasty vials away," KAOS smirked.

"Where's Salem," Sabrina hissed taking a step forward.

"Oh he's somewhere in this park where you might find him…dead," Lilith laughed. "Or alive, I mean who knows."

"Let's just exterminate them right now, we'll worry about erasing people's minds later," Phoebe said readying her throwing arm at Lilith.

"Well that may be tricky with the ongoing chaos right now. We noticed food was growing short so in good spirit we donated him to a vendor," Lilith said as she spread her arms. "So clock's ticking and like she said it would be a problem if mortals saw you throwing explosives over at two innocent bystanders. Or if something unfortunate happened to the tasty looking cop over there." Her eyes were now focused on Darryl as he gave mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Don't you dare do anything," Prue growled.

Lilith put her hand to her lip as she feigned innocence. "Oh no not us, we have no interest in a serious officer right now but then again…" She snapped her fingers in an instant the kid that Darryl was with grabbed him by the throat and tossed him to the side.

"What was that?" Sabrina asked, slightly terrified.

"That boy is just hungry right now and now that he's had a taste of your police friend he won't stop until there's nothing but bones left, and happy hour is about to begin so unless you want your little cat all grilled up with a cocktail on the side just ask any of the vendors around here," Lilith cackled.

"You two are disgusting and sick," Phoebe said.

KAOS just winked at them. "Us, your friend or the cat, your choice witch bitches."

And with that both demons disappeared through smoke and the crowd.


End file.
